Will You Marry Me?
by Melissa Larkin
Summary: Luka proposes to Susan.


Disclaimer: I still don't own ER. Maybe for my birthday I will, but for now, I don't. :)  
  
  


Will You Marry Me?  
  
  


"Keep those eyes closed," Luka Kovac said as he led his girlfriend, Susan Lewis, into their room. He shut the door behind them. "Okay, open them." Susan opened her eyes and looked around the room.  
  
"Luka!" she exclaimed. "It's beautiful!" Susan turned around and kissed Luka. "This is perfect for our weekend together." Luka kissed Susan in response and tossed his bag onto the bed.  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes," he said. Susan frowned.  
  
"Where are you going?" Luka opened the door.  
  
"I won't be long," he said, and kissed Susan. "I love you." Luka left the room and Susan was confused. They had just arrived at the inn, so where on earth had Luka gone?  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~  


  
  
Thirty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Susan, who had been pacing the entire time, went to answer it.  
  
"Okay, can you tell me now where you had to go?" she asked once she opened the door. There, instead of Luka, stood the bellhop.  
  
"A package for you, ma'am," he said. Susan blushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Thank you," she said, and took the box that the bellhop was holding. "One second." Susan ran to her purse and took some money and handed it to the bellhop. "Sorry about before." The bellhop smiled.  
  
"It's fine, ma'am. Have a pleasant stay with us," he said, and walked off. Susan placed the large box on the bed and opened it. Inside, nestled on top of tissue paper, was a note. She opened it and read:  
  
_Dear Susan,  
  
Please put this on and meet me in the garden. I have a surprise for you. Love, Luka...PS I love you!  
  
_Susan smiled as she read the note. She removed the tissue paper and gasped at the sight she saw. It was a full length gown, in a beautiful pale pink color. She lifted it out of the box, held it up against her, and looked at her reflection in the nearby full-length mirror.   
  
"I look like a princess," Susan said to herself. She thought of her young niece, Susie, and how she would dress up and pretend to be a princess. With her gown on, Susan knew she would look like one.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~  


  
  
Twenty minutes later, Susan walked into the garden of the inn. She approached the arbor and saw a table set up for a dinner for two. She then spotted Luka in a tuxedo and smiled.   
  
"What is this?" Susan asked happily. Luka leaned in and gently kissed her.  
  
"It's your surprise," he announced. "Allow me." Luka pulled out her chair and Susan sat down. He picked up a glass of wine and handed it to Susan. "A toast. To us. To falling in love."  
  
"To falling in love," Susan repeated. She and Luka clinked their glasses and kissed. Susan set her glass down as Luka knelt down on one knee. Susan, surprised, put her hand to her mouth. "Luka." Luka removed a small black box from his tuxedo pocket and opened it. Inside was a diamond engagement ring.  
  
"Susan Lewis, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Luka asked, his voice shaking with emotion. Susan, her eyes now filled with tears of joy, nodded.  
  
"Yes! Yes, I would be so incredibly happy to be your wife!" Luka slipped the ring onto her finger and they kissed.  
  
"You are so beautiful," Luka said. "You look like a princess." Susan hugged Luka and stroked his face.  
  
"I love you more than I could ever say," she whispered. Luka leaned in and they kissed passionately.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Susan rested her head on Luka's chest and looked at her ring. They had just made love, and Luka's arms were around her. He stroked her hair.  
  
"Do you like your ring?" he asked.   
  
"I love it," she replied. Luka kissed Susan's head.  
  
"When do you want to get married?" Susan looked up at Luka.  
  
"How about tomorrow?" Luka laughed. "I'm serious."  
  
"Are you sure?" Luka asked. "You don't want to have a big wedding?" Susan shook her head.  
  
"Nope," she said. "I never really did." Luka frowned.  
  
"I thought all little girls dreamed of a big wedding." Susan laughed.  
  
"Let me tell you how it would be, Luka," she began. "My mom wouldn't help me plan anything, my dad would sit on his butt all day long, and Chloe would end up drunk or stoned at the reception. I can do without all of that."   
  
"Come on, they aren't that bad," he said. Susan raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Yes, they are," she replied. "I've grown up with them. Besides, I just want to be your wife. Maybe we can find a Justice of the Peace and get married tomorrow."  
  
"All right," Luka agreed. "I just thought that you'd want little Susie to be your flower girl." Susan was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up. I know how much you love Susie and I thought you'd want her to be a part of the wedding."  
  
"What about you?" Susan asked. "Would you want your parents to come in from Croatia?" Luka ran his fingers through Susan's hair.  
  
"They don't like to travel," he said. "Especially after the war. I've tried many times to get them to come to the States, but they refuse." Susan kissed Luka's chest and entwined her fingers with his.  
  
"Maybe eloping is the best idea then," she said softly. Luka lifted her head to look into his eyes.  
  
"I just want to marry you," he said gently. "It doesn't matter if we have a big wedding, or if it's just us. I love you." Susan kissed Luka in return.  
  
"I love you, too," she said. "So maybe by this time tomorrow night, we'll be husband and wife." They kissed passionately and made love again.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


The following night, Susan and Luka held each other as they danced in their room. This night was more special than any other, because it was their wedding night. They had been married by a Justice of the Peace earlier that day and were celebrating that night. Susan nuzzled her face into Luka's neck and kissed it.  
  
"I can't believe we're married," she said happily. Luka kissed her and smiled.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Kovac," he said. Susan laughed.  
  
"No, I think it would be Dr. and Dr. Kovac," she replied. "Hey wait, that could get confusing at the hospital!" She laughed again. "I'm going to take your name, but I'll still use Lewis for work."  
  
"I wonder what everyone is going to say when they find out we got married," Luka mused.   
  
"I know they're going to be very happy for us," Susan answered. "As happy as I am right now." She and Luka kissed again. He began to unzip the pink gown that Susan had worn for their wedding. "Are you trying to seduce me, Dr. Kovac?"  
  
"Yes," Luka said as he kissed her passionately. Susan responded and removed Luka's shirt. Their clothes soon ended up on the floor as the newlyweds made love for the first time as husband and wife.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


"Malucci, where's the chart for Miller?" Weaver asked as she searched the charts on the admit desk.  
  
"It's there Chief," Dave answered. "I just saw it." Weaver picks up a file.  
  
"Ahh, got it," she said. "Aren't Lewis and Kovac supposed to be here?" Susan and Luka entered the ER then. "Oh good, you're here. Susan, I need you to stitch up the patient in curtain two and --"  
  
"We have an announcement first, Kerri," Luka interrupted. Abby and Carter wandered over, as did Chuny, Lily, Haleh, Lydia and Gallant. Susan and Luka smiled. "Do you want to tell them?"  
  
"No, you go ahead," Susan replied. Luka put his arm around Susan and looked at everyone.   
  
"Susan and I got married this weekend," Luka announced happily, and a collective gasp was heard around the room. Abby stepped forward and hugged Susan and Luka.  
  
"Congratulations, you guys!" she said. Carter followed and hugged Susan.  
  
"I want you to be happy," he stated, and turned to Luka. "You make Susan very happy. Keep it up." Luka extended his hand and Carter shook it. "Best wishes to you guys."  
  
"Thank you, everyone," Susan said. "We're lucky to have such wonderful friends." Luka leaned in and kissed Susan and the gang replied with "Aww."  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Two weeks later, Susan and Luka were at the reception given to them by their friends at County. Sitting with them were Carter, Dave and Melanie. Abby appeared and handed Susan a bouquet of white flowers.  
  
"What's this?" Susan asked. Abby laughed at her friend's question.  
  
"Duh, your wedding bouquet! You have to toss it to a single girl. Then she'll be the next one to get married!" Melanie quickly rose and grabbed Susan's hand.  
  
"Come on," she said. "And aim for me!" Dave nodded in return.  
  
"Keep your eye on the flowers!" he shouted to Melanie. Melanie, Abby, Chuny, and some other single ladies gathered on the dance floor as Susan turned around.  
  
"Okay, 1...2...3!" Susan tossed the bouquet. Melanie and Abby, who were standing very close, both caught it. They looked at each other, laughed, and Melanie turned to Dave.  
  
"I got it!" she said, and Dave got up from his seat and hugged her.  
  
"I guess you'll be the next to get married," he replied. "Melanie Malucci. I like that."  
  
"Me too," Melanie said, and they kissed. Abby walked over to Carter.  
  
"What do you think? Abby Lockhart Carter?" Carter smiled and kissed Abby.  
  
"Sounds good to me," he replied. Susan and Luka turned to their friends.  
  
"We really have to thank you for tonight," Susan began. "Luka and I are so lucky to have amazing friends like yourselves. We love you so much." Melanie and Dave walked over to Susan and handed her a key.   
  
"This is for your honeymoon suite," Melanie said. "A gift from all of us. Have a wonderful night." Susan hugged Melanie.  
  
"Thank you," she said.   
  
"We appreciate everything you've done for us tonight," Luka added. He turned to Susan. "Do you want to go check out our honeymoon suite?" Susan smiled.  
  
"I certainly do," she said. They kissed and waved to their friends as they went to celebrate their married life.  
  


~~~~The End~~~~  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
